


Świetliki

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czegoś tak bardzo mu brakowało...Prompt 88. "Świetliki"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Przyznam, że z tym promptem miałam chyba największy problem od dłuższego czasu...

          Stiles doskonale pamiętał tę noc. Może nie różniła się od tego co teraz robią, jednak pierwszy raz bardziej zapada w pamięć. Zwłaszcza, że wtedy było magicznie, jesienne noce mają w sobie to coś. Obecnie często przesiadywali na dachu starego domu Hale'ów, bez względu na to, że nowy mieli tuż obok.  
         Dzisiejsza noc była jednak taka sama jak pierwsza. Bezchmurne niebo, gwiazdy migocące co chwila i świetliki rozsiane po całym lesie. To ich brakowało każdej innej nocy. Może to głupie, że swoją rocznicę spędzali na dachu domu, ale dla nich było to coś wyjątkowego. W końcu tak to wszystko się zaczęło.


End file.
